


Unexpected Force

by MizJoely



Series: Sherlolly AU Prompts [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock joins Molly at her fifteenth viewing of Star Wars: The Force Awakens (SPOILERS FOR THAT MOVIE IN THE STORY)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Force

**Author's Note:**

> sweet-sweet-escape asked: I don't know how you do these so quickly?!? but since you do... Could I please request: No. 46 Are the only people in a movie theater together.. 
> 
> And anon asked: Sherlolly prompt (Star Wars spoiler: if you haven’t seen the force awakens don’t read) Sherlock and Molly go see the new Star Wars movie and for the rest of the night he just keeps bitching about the fact that Han Solo was killed and won’t shut up long enough to let Molly sleep. 
> 
> Combining the two prompts cause they seemed pretty serendipitous to me. No apologies for any bad jokes; the title of the story should have warned you.

Molly was thoroughly enjoying the fact that there was no one else in the theater with her.

At least, she was until she heard another person enter as the last of the previews started. Well, as long as they didn’t sit in front of her, she decided magnanimously, she wouldn’t complain.

But when the newcomer not only chose the same row she was in, but actually sat in the seat next to her…that, she wasn’t about to put up with. No pervert was going to ruin her enjoyment of her fifteenth viewing of _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_. Even if she had to get an usher in here to make the guy move - and it was definitely a guy even if all she’d glimpsed of him was a tall silhouette - she wasn’t going to let anyone spoil her evening.

“You’ve already seen this fourteen times, Molly, I really don’t understand why you felt compelled to see it again.”

Molly, who’d been about to unleash on her unwanted neighbor, sighed instead. Loudly. “Sherlock, what are you doing here? You hate going to the cinema!”

“Bored,” he said succinctly, and she rolled her eyes.

“Here,” she said, turning and thrusting the bag of jelly babies she’d purchased into his hands. “Eat these. Slowly. And when you’re done, no matter what happens on the screen, you are NOT to speak. Not until the end credits are rolling. Or else no morgue access for two months unless you’re with Lestrade or Dimmock. Got it?”

“Got it,” he replied, but only after a lengthy enough pause that she suspected he was going to argue with her.

He was, unbelievably, completely silent throughout the entire movie, although she heard him shifting about a few times once the jelly babies had been completely consumed. He remained silent, as per her instructions, all the way up until the end credits began rolling.

After that, however, all he did – on their way out of the cinema, in the cab ride back to her flat, up the stairs to her flat, after they’d entered her flat – was complain about the fact that Han Solo had been murdered by his own son. For no legitimate reason.

Molly let him carry on all that time, partially out of bemusement that he’d latched onto that one (admittedly devastating) plot point, and partially because she was curious to see how long it would take him to wind down. The answer, it would appear, was never; he didn’t stop even after she made them both mugs of tea, or when she disappeared into the bathroom to put her pyjamas and robe on, or when she carried an armful of bedding into the living room on the assumption that one of them (probably her) was going to be sleeping on the sofa tonight.

When she started putting the sheets down, however, he finally shut up long enough to ask her what she was doing. “What does it look like I’m doing? I assume you came home with me because you plan to stay overnight, and since you can’t seem to stop ranting about Kylo Ren, I figured I’d just get things ready at the same time. Did you even notice I’d left the room and gotten changed?” she added, indicating her pyjama-and-robe-clad self.

“Of course I did,” he snapped, viewing her apparel with obvious disapproval.  “Honestly, Molly, how many pairs of kitten-patterned pyjamas do you own?”

“Not quite all of them,” she replied cheerfully, relieved he’d finally calmed down about the movie. “But that’s my goal, thanks for noticing, to own every pair of kitten-patterned pyjamas ever made.”

He rolled his eyes and she gave him a cheeky grin, quickly followed by a yawn she didn’t bother stifling. “All right, if you’re planning on a night of crap telly and pacing, the sofa is yours. If you actually want to sleep, I’d rather skip the cajoling and whining part of the evening; you can have my bed. Which is it?”

“Do you think our child would ever want to murder me in cold blood?”

Well, THAT had come out nowhere!

“Uh, what?”

“Our child, Molly,” he replied, beginning to pace. “Would our child ever want to murder me in cold blood? I mean, my best friend tried to throttle me once and has admitted to wanting to punch me almost every time I open my mouth, and you’ve been angry enough to slap me – not that I didn’t deserve it – so what about our child?”

“Sherlock, stop saying ‘our child’ like we’re in some kind of romantic relationship,” Molly practically begged him. Oh God, she’d gotten over him, she really thought she had, why was he doing this to her now? “If you ever have a child, then yes, at some point the kid will want to kill you, probably when they’re in their early teens going through a rebellious stage. All kids feel like murdering their parents at some point, at least in my experience.” This conversation was far too serious; time to interject a joke, if only to hear him tell her not to make them. “If it’s any comfort, I doubt it’ll be because they want to join the Dark Side of the Force …unless maybe it’s the dark side of the police force!”

Sherlock scowled, but instead of chastising her for her (admittedly terrible) sense of humor, he instead pivoted and stalked toward her, taking her arms in his hands and staring intently down at her. She tilted her head and stared up at him, still not quite sure what was going on. “I said our child because if I ever have any children you’re the only woman I can imagine being their mother. And what do you mean, we’re not in a relationship?” he asked, not taking a single breath between sentence and question. “We’re definitely the Han and Leia part of this equation; we might spend time apart but we always find our way back to each other.” He reached up and tenderly brushed her hair from her face. “I just…I'm rubbish at letting the people I care about know how I feel. And I can’t stop wondering if that’s the way Han Solo was, rubbish about letting his son know he loved him.”

Molly watched him swallow, hard, and held her breath, feeling a growing sense of hope – a new hope, as it were – about what his next words might be.

“I love you.” She let out her breath in a whoosh as Sherlock quietly said those three little words, the ones she’d long since given up on ever hearing from him, at least directed toward herself. “Molly? Say something?”

She raised herself up on tiptoes, laid her hands on either side of his face in order to draw his head down, and kissed him. Slowly. The way she’d wanted to do for years now. He wasted no time in returning the kiss, drawing her close until their bodies were pressed tightly together.

When the kiss ended, she grinned up at him. “I love you too, Sherlock, although I think you already knew that.”

“I suspected,” he said in a low voice, still holding her close. “Erm, Molly, do you think we could share your bed tonight?” He moved his hips suggestively, allowing her feel the hard ridge of his desire. “Let’s just say it wasn’t only the Force that was awakened tonight!”

Molly couldn’t help the laughter from bubbling up even as she started backing toward her bedroom.

She'd always suspected his sense of humor would be just as bad as her own!


End file.
